


In the moonlight

by thepastelforestprince



Series: October themed Kylux Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ambiguous time period, hux is a mystery, kylo is tired and very entranced, librarian!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: Kylo has recently moved into a rural town, and accepted a job as librarian. It's an unholy hour of the night and he feels somebody outside his house.





	

It was one of those experiences where you swore you saw something, but always went against your better instincts, even though you were staring at it, whatever it was. He must be hallucinating. He tried to rationalize it. There was no rationalizing it.

Or rather, him. Kylo stared blankly out his window at the figure, pale milky skin, piercing eyes that appeared to almost be mint green, and a long river of copper locks, down to possibly his calves. He wore a large black cloak, and he was covered by his silky hair that reminded Kylo of fire.

Whoever it was stared back at him, their eyes locking. Despite his best efforts he felt his face heating up, looking at whatever this beautiful ethereal creature was, moonlight making him look translucent almost, see-through. Perhaps a mischievous fae, his mind told him. Perhaps an incubus or demon sent to seduce him to the equally as firey as his hair underworld.

Perhaps just a strange man. Kylo felt an unusually strong to know who, or what, rather this creature was. They kept eye contact for quite a while more, until Kylo's curiosity and impatience got the better of him, and he tromped down his creaky wooden stairs to the front door.

His hand stilled on the brass knob, shaking slightly as if his body were protesting. _This is a bad idea_ , his body and mind whispered, almost in synch with each other. Gritting his teeth stubbornly, he opened the door. The creature stood about 10 feet away from his porch, body hidden by the tall grass that was left untamed. The only thing visible was his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kylo asked, furious at the slight crack in his voice.

The beautiful creature did not initially respond, continued to stare at him blankly, piercing eyes seemingly searching through his very soul, full lips pursed.

"You're this town's new bookkeeper, yes?" A melodic voice asked, slightly accented, but from where Kylo was unsure. A cool wind blew softly, the grass rustling pleasantly, and Kylo found himself blanking, still trying to process the softly said words.

Crickets chirped softly, and the creature took a step forward, and Kylo finally snapped out of his stupor, jumped back. The man's lips twitched in a brief, amused smirk.

"Yes," Kylo found himself saying breathily, still watching the ethereal being in awe.

"You have a book I require," The being's voice said once again, in that smooth melodic way. Almost trance-like, Kylo thought. Perhaps his previous assumptions had been correct. Words that were spoken in the tone of lullabies. The being blinked, coppery lashes fluttering open and closed quickly.

Kylo was not processing what he heard, so the creature took more steps forward. Now that Kylo could see him without the grass blocking his view, he had an average build, only a few inches shorter than Kylo, a medallion of some sort around his neck, bearing a strange sort of symbol Kylo was unfamiliar with.

Kylo desperately looked him over, trying to figure out what exactly about him was so magnetic, so compelling. Perhaps his intensely beautiful eyes, perhaps the confident way he held himself. Perhaps just the entirety of him, unique and beautiful features, an air of confidence and mystery.

The man cocked his head, looking over Kylo, sizing him up almost. That made Kylo even more uncomfortable. While looking the other man over, he hadn't seen any weapons, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. In the town he lived in now you didn't just have to worry about traditional weapons. Magical beings had long existed there, but the majority of the townsfolk were too stuck in their ignorant beliefs that it was simply nonsense. Kylo knew better.

A book. That's what he had said, he required a book. He wasn't going to get a book. Kylo had enough common sense not to let strangers into his house, especially ones that appear on his property at ungodly hours, attractive or not. Besides, the majority of books Kylo kept had information on magic, and spells and such. He'd be an idiot to give them to anybody, let alone whoever this entrancing person was.

The other man's face turned into a frown, as if picking up on Kylo's thoughts. Kylo was beyond unnerved now, but he found himself frozen in place, as if permanently chained to his porch. Crickets continued to chirp soothingly, as cooling winds blew sporadically. Their staring contest continued, before Kylo decided to fake bravery.

"No. I don't give any of my books to anybody, let alone strangers. You'll have to look somewhere else," he said firmly, hands clenched into fists at his sides. The other man seemed to be further amused by his words, but he made no motion to move, just smirked confidently at Kylo, his pretty mint eyes glittering with not malice, but mischief.

"How unfortunate," The man drawled, his confidence still unwavering, as was his snide smirk. Kylo was furious that this only heightened whatever strange attraction he felt. The man also seemed to notice that as well, smugness growing by the second. And then there was a woosh, and then he was standing so close their noses were almost touching.

Kylo released an alarmed sputter, going to step backwards, before the man delicately took his hand, stopping him from doing so. Kylo could see his face in closer detail now, the constellations of freckles, the beautiful coppery eyelashes, and his intense eyes. It was too much. He was too close, they were too close.

And then he leaned even closer, and Kylo felt his breath hitch and his heart pound like a caged bird in his chest, amusement flickered across mystery man's face, and he tilted his head, lowering his eyelids halfway. Kylo licked his lips without even thinking, and received a breathy amused chuckle in response.

Mystery man's hand came up, cupping Kylo's chin.

"May I?" Mystery man asked politely, his eyes still glittering, and Kylo found himself softly murmuring "yes". The man tilted his head, and pressed their lips softly together. Softer than Kylo anticipated. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of the other man's plush lips on his own, before he felt a hand shove itself in his pocket, and then nothing at all. Kylo opened his eyes to nothing, but he felt something small and square in his hands: a card.

The other man had completely disappeared, and without even properly kissing him! But what had his hand been….the book! The book Kylo had in his back pocket, a small book about spells and magick. He squinted at the card in his hand, and saw in beautifully loopy elegant handwriting;

 _"Thank you for the book~ I promise to return it as soon as possible, and maybe even give you an actual kiss for your kindness._  
_~Hux,_ " with a little heart drawn at the end.

So Hux was his name. It seemed strangely fitting for him. He seemed like a Hux, if that even made sense. Kylo looked forward to seeing him again, even though he was a thief, he was an attractive thief…and he didn't use (unnecessary) violent methods. And he said he'd return the book.

Kylo walked back into the house, his boots clicking on the wooden porch, before he turned around and locked the door, and could swear he heard Hux's melodic laughter sound out before he did, attributed it to hopeful thinking and a tired mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for not being active, but my life is....hectic. To say the least right now, so here you go. I'm curious as to what you guys think Hux actually is, so let me know! I'm definitely going to be doing more with this AU.
> 
> (Hux's agenda: steal cute librarian's books, tea tomorrow at noon)


End file.
